Party With the Zeros
| season = 2 | number = 12 | airdate = November 27, 2015 | writer = Lynelle White | director = Abram Cox | viewers = 0.92 million | previous = "Corporate Retreat" | next = "Adiós, Muchachos" }}"Party With the Zeros" is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on November 27, 2015. Plot Synopsis When the team reaches the U.S.-Mexican border, they come across a 2,000-foot long wall they can't go around or over, they quickly run out of ammunition, and Murphy's psychic ability to control zombies seems to not work anymore. It looks like the end until they're rescued in the nick of time by Escorpion, head enforcer of the Zeros cartel. Escorpion leads them through the wall, under a tunnel, and into a lush compound where everyone is seemingly completely fine with torturing zombies by leaving them to rot as compost. This gorgeous paradise is run by La Reina de los Muertos, and she is serious business. La Reina is basically looking to be the purveyor of the zombie cure, and has a doctor who can cook it up with Murphy's blood: mean little Walter Kurian. He's basically responsible for the Z outbreak in the first place and more or less for setting off all those nuclear weapons in Colorado. Roberta absolutely wants to kill him but La Reina talks her out of it; after all, Kurian is the only one qualified in the immediate vicinity to conjure the antivirus. When La Reina offers the team a bounty and membership in the Zeros in exchange for Murphy, Vasquez tells Roberta she should accept. She reluctantly does and the team is whisked off to their initiation: a gladiator pit where they're forced to kill a whole bunch of zombies. They do this handily (and in the dark, at that), and while they're at it, Vasquez finally finds who he's been looking for all this time: the man who killed his wife and daughter in front of him years ago. That guy turns out to be Escorpion. Then there's an '80s makeover montage where everyone looks spectacular in new clothes and makeup and Doc gets his beard put up into pin-curlers. Meanwhile, Kurian is testing the vaccine with human subjects, which is producing half-zombie Cassandra types that follow Murphy's movements to a T. Roberta confronts Murphy as everyone is making an offering to the Man Whose Blood Saved Humanity, demanding to know exactly what it is that Murphy has promised Kurian. Murphy plays innocent, but let's be honest, the thing about Murphy is that he will always be out for himself. Roberta also tells Vasquez that she's cool with him killing Escorpion but to wait until they have a real plan. Vasquez, though, takes matters into his own hands and prepares to shoot Escorpion in the back of the head. Roberta acts fast and diverts the bullet, an action interpreted by the Zeros as saving La Reina's life. Vasquez is dragged off to be tortured, and during the interrogation session, Escorpion mentions 'Zona'. Kurian prepares to inject his vaccine into Vasquez as his nefarious plan is revealed: inject the serum into a person, have Murphy control him to make it look like the vaccine is a success, and then inject it into La Reina so that Murphy can control her, too and thusly, the entire world. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez * Emilio Rivera as Escorpion Guest Starring * Gina Gershon as La Reina * Donald Corren as Walter Kurian Co-Stars * Nidhi Ghildayal as Corinne * Caroline Slater as Angie Vasquez * Rosalie Miller as Julia Vasquez * Carl Bressler as Francisco Berg * Peter 'Drago' Tiemann as Zero Henchman * Casey Reynolds as Zero Guard * Luis Arambul as Surviving Party Zero Clan Uncredited * Matt Clark as HR Z * Patrick Treadway as Diablo Deaths * Two Unnamed Men * Angie Vasquez (Flashback only; Alive) * Julia Vasquez (Flashback only; Alive) * One unnamed Zero *Diablo Memorable Quotes * "You said it was time for a miracle". - Doc. * "Sometimes the best women are the ones that terrify you". - Doc to 10K Notes * First appereance of La Reina. * First appereance of Corinne. * First appereance of Francisco Berg. * First appereance of Julia Vasquez. * First appereance of Angie Vasquez. * First (and last) appereance of Diablo. * Return of Escorpion. ** He was last seen in "Down the Mississippi". * Return of Walter Kurian. ** He was last seen in "Batch 47". Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Party With the Zeros 001.jpg Party With the Zeros 002.jpg Party With the Zeros 003.jpg Party With the Zeros 004.jpg Party With the Zeros 005.jpg Party With the Zeros 006.jpg Party With the Zeros 007.jpg Party With the Zeros 008.jpg Party With the Zeros 009.jpg Party With the Zeros 010.jpg Party With the Zeros 011.jpg Party With the Zeros 012.jpg Party With the Zeros 013.jpg Party With the Zeros 014.jpg Party With the Zeros 015.jpg Party With the Zeros 016.jpg Party With the Zeros 017.jpg Party With the Zeros 018.jpg Party With the Zeros 019.jpg Party With the Zeros 020.jpg ZNation recap 212.jpg ZNation_hero_212.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x12 Promo "Party With the Zeros" (HD) ft. Gina Gershon References